


Nicole, who is it for?

by haughtburn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Roommates, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtburn/pseuds/haughtburn
Summary: The college roommates AU where Waverly needs Nicole to answer her one question at 5 in the morning.





	Nicole, who is it for?

  
Nicole startled awake in her bed hearing the alarm buzz.  
_5am_. damn Math assignment!

  
She turned off the alarm and leaned up on her elbows and stayed in that position for about 10 minutes until...  
some noise came from the bed just opposite to hers.

Waverly Earp seems to be twisting and turning in her bed like she is having a nightmare.

Nicole slowly stood up from her bed, gaining some balance started walking towards Waverly.  
When she reached the foot of the bed she realized Waverly wasn't having a nightmare, because her eyes were wide open.

"Hey"  
"oh hey Nicole.."

"Can't sleep?"  
"Yeah, something like that."

"hmm ok.. just tell me if you need anything". Nicole turned around and started walking towards her study table near her bed.

"uh, Nicole?"  
"Yeah Waves"

"Can you come lay here with me for a bit?"

_what? _

Nicole rubbed her eyes to confirm she is not dreaming because this is definitely a first from Waverly.

Math assignment can wait. Waverly is more important because.... because... she is Waverly!

With a concerned smile Nicole sat on Waverly's bed.

Waverly, laying on her right side, stretched her arms out and by the time Nicole's head hit the pillow, she was wrapped up in Waverly's hands around her waist and the right side of Waverly's face pressed against her chest. Somehow Nicole's left arm ended up behind Waverly's neck and shoulders. But she didn't know what to do about her right hand. she slowly lowered it to her own side.

Awkward silence for 3 seconds felt too long.

They both know they have feelings for one another but neither of them would confess, because of the fear of losing this beautiful friendship they have built over the past few months.

Something in Nicole guided her hand to caress Waverly's hair. While she was doing it, she felt proud of herself for being there for Waverly when she needed her... as a friend... of course.

"Nic..."  
"hmm..." still slowly stroking Waverly's hair.

"I .. I checked your drawing the other day"  
"What drawing Waves?"

"The one you drew after 2 O'clock at night.. sitting on your bed.. the only drawing in that book."  
"oh-"

"The heart. The big.. _beautiful_.. Red.. Heart.."

  
Waverly could hear Nicole's heartbeats getting louder and louder.  
It confirms her theory. Nicole _is_ in love with someone.

Tears started filling up Waverly's eyes. All those feelings she had..no _has_.. for Nicole, the ones she painfully hid for months.

She slightly tilted her head to face Nicole who was breathing heavily now. She wouldn't look at Waverly.  
But Waverly still has to ask.. with all the courage she had.

  
"Who is it Nicole? Who is that heart for?"

Nicole took a deep breath and looked at Waverly, only now seeing Waverly's teary eyes.

Tears instantly started forming in Nicole's eyes too and they rolled down along her red cheeks.  
She is not going to hide it. Not from Waverly. Not anymore.

She slowly released that breath she was holding through her mouth because her nose is already blocked,  
and looked into those hazel eyes-

"It's. _you_. Waves.... It's _only_ for YOU!"

Nicole's heart is now beating even faster..her whole body shaking... ready to face anything that Waverly decides now... she is done hiding her feelings.

Waverly exhaled sharply, tugged at those fierce red hair;  
flying from Nicole's chest to her lips, started _the_ most passionate kiss.. all under one second.

Smile lit up that face again.

Nicole kissed her back and relaxed under the feeling of everything Waverly.

They embraced each other as tight as they could.  
Both of them wanted just one thing now.

This moment, this feeling, to last for eternity.

Waverly broke the kiss after a few minutes as she remembered something. Nicole tried to follow Waverly's lips but was stopped by an upheld finger.

"Nicole... why did you set the alarm so early?"  
"um..No particular reason"

"I don't believe that... you have work to do"

_Nooooo_

"Please 10 more minutes.. I promise I will do it after" Nicole pleaded flashing her dimples.

"You are lucky you are cute"  
"Yessss!" Nicole tightened her grasp around Waverly.

Their lips met again and Nicole never hated an assignment more in her life than she does now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
This is my first fic and probably be the only one if nobody likes it ;p


End file.
